The present invention relates generally to a non-fat dry milk replacer suitable for baking applications containing isolated soy protein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved, non-fat dry milk replacer containing isolated soy protein which is suitable as a non-fat dry milk substitute in a wide variety of leavened baked products, such as bread or cakes.
Generally speaking, there are two types of baked products, either leavened or unleavened products. Insofar as leavened baked products are concerned, these are typically divided into baked products which are either yeast leavened or chemically leavened. These two types of products differ from one another by the starting materials employed as well as the leavening action. In yeast type products leavening is caused by carbon dioxide produced as a result of yeast activity. In chemically leavened products the leavening action comes from the release of carbon dioxide caused by the reaction of a material such as sodium bicarbonate with an acid or acid type salt. Leavening is also not intended to occur prior to baking, but should occur primarily upon subjecting the batter or dough to oven heat.
In either the production of yeast leavened or chemically leavened products it is important to select the proper type of ingredients for making the baked goods. In this regard, the use of non-fat dried milk solids comprising mixtures of casein and whey has been well-known and utilized by the baking industry for many years. The non-fat dry milk solids have permitted the use of desired moisture levels to strengthen the structure of the dough or batter and thereby improve its handling characteristics. Products made with non-fat milk solids result in baked goods having desirable contour or appearance in addition to a uniform cell structure in the interior of the baked goods.
A variety of non-fat dry milk substitutes have been proposed by the prior art including mixtures of whey solids together with animal or vegetable protein. Such a product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,514 wherein a whey product is obtained that has properties making it useful as a substitute for milk in the manufacture of bread or similar baked goods. The noted process provides for the concentration of whey solids having a pH of 6.0-6.6 and a calcium content between 1.5 and 3% to provide a solids content between 25 and 55%. The whey is heated to a temperature of 200.degree. to 280.degree. F. and a protein material may also be added to the whey either before or after the heat treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,751 describes the production of a similated milk product which is highly suitable as a non-fat dry milk substitute in baking applications, wherein the milk product is prepared by forming a mixture of sweet whey and vegetable protein; controlling the pH to between 5.8 to 7.5 following by heating of the mixture to a temperature between 220.degree. to 400.degree. F. The mixture is then subjected to a vapor flash treatment to remove objectionable flavors and odors. Following heating, pH adjustment can be carried out if desired or followed by drying of the product to obtain a powder having a moisture content of about 3% or so. This product may be used as a substitute for dried skim milk in producing baked goods. The product has excellent qualities as a substitute skim milk in bakery doughs, particularly bread and that if the noted product is used in bread dough, the baked bread has an aroma and toasting quality comparable to bread made with milk solids. The product also has greater water absorption properties to result in a more tender bread with a shorter fermentation time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,264 provides a whey product which may be substituted for all or part of the milk solids used in the manufacture of baked goods. The composition set forth therein includes whey solids, a proteinaceous material which can comprise a material such as a soy isolate together with an added calcium source, an added phosphate source, and a stabilizing agent. The stabilizing agent can be selected from various natural or artificial phosphorous containing materials such as lecithin or other surface active agents. The dry product is highly suitable in chemically leavened baked products as a non-fat milk solids replacer and the resulting products have desired grain and texture.
In spite of the extensive use of non-fat dry milk substitutes containing vegetable protein, a continuing need exists for a non-fat dry milk replacer employing materials such as a vegetable protein isolate which is widely suitable for baking applications particularly in the preparation of leavened baked products. It is also necessary that such a replacer not only have the same desirable baking characteristics as non-fat dry milk solids, but that no characteristic flavor of the soy protein is carried through to the baked goods. Therefore, in the present invention a non-fat dry milk replacer has been obtained which is highly suitable in the production of leavened baked goods, especially chemically leavened baked goods wherein the resultant texture of these baked goods is considered to be as acceptable as those obtained using non-fat dry milk solids. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to produce a non-fat dry milk replacer containing isolated soy protein which produces baked goods with comparable texture to those produced with non-fat dried milk.